the_sims_royalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Counsellor of State
In Wessex, Counsellors of State are senior members of the Welsh Royal Family to whom the monarch, King George II of Wessex, delegates certain state functions and powers when either not in Wessex or Cornwall or when unavailable for other reasons (such as short-term incapacity or sickness). Any Counsellors of State may preside over Privcy Council meetings, sign state documents, or receive the credentials of new ambassadors to Wessex and to Cornwall. While the establishment of a regency carries with it the suspension of the monarch from the personal discharge of the royal functions, when Counsellors of State are appointed, both the Sovereign and the Counsellors can—the Counsellors within the limits of their delegation of authority—discharge the royal functions; so the monarch can give instructions to the Counsellors of State, or even personally discharge a certain royal prerogative, when the Counsellors are in place. The Counsellors of State and Regents always act in the name and on behalf of the Sovereign. 'History of the Counsellors of State' The first Counsellors of State were created by an Order in Council by William II, and this process was repeated on each occasion of the King's absence or incapacity. In his later years William was plagued by ill health and would spend several months at a time unable to perform his duties or participate in royal engagements, either due to the illness itself or the recovery period. The Second Regency Act established in law those individuals that could serve as Counsellors of State. At the passage of the Fifth Regency Act, the only persons who were eligible to be Counsellors of State while not a queen consort or Crown Prince were William’s younger son, Prince Philip, The Duke of Chelsea, and William’s brother Prince George, The Duke of Worcester and his son Prince William Henry of Worcester ; though George was also an elder and didn’t take on long standing duties or any extra tours on behalf of his brother, and his son often had to do extra duties. 'Requirements' The Counsellors of State are the consort of the monarch and the first four people in the line of succession who meet the qualifications. These qualifications are the same as those for a regent: they must be at least a young adult, they must live in Wessex, and they must be a Welsh subject (i.e. Royal Princess that marry into a foreign family are no longer Welsh citizens). 'Current Counsellors of State' #'Queen Charlotte of Wessex' #'The Prince William, The Duke of Uxbridge' #'Alexandra, The Princess Royal' #'The Princess Amelia of Wessex' #'The Prince Andrew, The Duke of Chelsea' 'List of Previous Counsellors of State' The following is a list of all the people eligible to have served as a Counsellor of State, since the passage of the Fifth Regency Act, in chronological order. Note that this list contains the instance not of when they served, but when they were eligible to serve. Notes: *Prince James of Worcester left the country after his transformation into a vampire. He later settled in Bohemia, where he promised his daughter's hand in marriage to King Vladimir of Bohemia. He was thus unable and not welcomed to preform the duties of a Counsellor of State.